


Where do you come from, kiddo?

by MidnightJoker



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Parent Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: Hat Kid visits Snatcher back in his forest, but the curious ghost wonders about where Hat Kid came from, will our curious ghost noodle or hatted child be able to handle the answer?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hat Kid's name is Sabrina. It was originally going to be Penelope, as a sorta reference to my one shot collection.

Hat Kid walked down the Snatcher's forest, she had recently completed a contract for him as she got rid of the fire spirits for him.

 _ **"Hey, kiddo! Done with the contract already?"**_ Snatcher asked with his raspy and echo-y voice.

"Mmmhmm! done!" Hat Kid says. She begins to skip away when Snatcher stops her.

 ** _"Not so fast, kid."_** Snatcher says. _**"Where do you come from?"**_

Hat Kid sighed, as she walked to the armrest of Snatcher's chair and took her hat off. Something told Snatcher she didn't want to talk about it, but she was his supposed Bff, so she had no choice.

"I come from a parallel universe, an alternate reality of you prefer." Hat Kid begins. "I was the princess of Subcon, Princess Sabrina was what they called me. My dad was the King, My mom the Queen."

 _ **"W-What, kid... "**_ Snatcher whispered. Sabrina knew there was no going back now.

"My dad loved and cared for me, all of the toys he made me... All of the times he slept with me whenever I had a nightmare..." She begins. "He wouldn't allow anyone to be in the same room as me when I was a baby." She laughed while wiping tears from her eyes.

 _ **"Kid... "**_ Snatcher days.

"Then, there was my mom, she _loathed_ me!" She says. "Every chance she got, she'd lock me outside of the manor, she'd beat me and chain me in the basement... She even said her life would be better if she didn't have me!"

 _ **"You went through a lot of pain, didn't you kiddo? Is that why you're always smiling? To hide the pain?"**_ Snatcher asked.

"Yeah, that's why.." Sabrina whispered. Her voice for a little clearer, but she was also getting more sad.

"My dad tried to get flowers for my mom... I don't know why. As soon as he came back, my mom locked him up in the basement. She tried to kill him and pin the blame on me, I tried to free my dad from those chains..." Sabrina whimpered before streams of tears rolled down her cheeks. "But I was just a scared four year old and I came over here! I would call out and say, Daddy! Daddy! Why didn't I come back for you?! Every night for two years." She wiped her tears and hugged Snatcher who hugged her back

 _ **"Kiddo... There's something I gotta show you."**_ Snatcher says. Hat Kid climbs up the ladder as Snatcher floats through the ceiling to a sort of ' attic' in his tree. Snatcher blew a gust of wind as the dust in the attic flew and started to settle down.

"My old toy chest? B-But how?" Hat Kid asked. Snatched pulled out a photo, it showed Lukas carrying her with Vanessa pretending to be happy for the two of them.

"D-Daddy?" Sabrina whispered. She cried as Snatcher hugged her, he was furious that Vanessa has caused pain and suffering for both of them.

"I-I thought I lost you, Daddy!" Sabrina cried. (Keep in mind Hat Kid is 6 years old at the moment)

 _ **"Looks like Vanessa harmed the both of us, kiddo."**_ Snatcher whispered. Sabrina wished her past was better, she wished for a childhood.

 _ **"Stay here, kiddo."**_ Snatcher says he flies to Vanessa's Manor, he threw a blue potion at her, causing some damage. Then he shot her with fire, ending her reign, and as vengeance for him and his daughter, Sabrina.

(With Sabrina now being stuck in the current universe she's in with her dad, she decides to make a choice, live on the spaceship alone, or live in the forest with her dad. He probably won't allow her to live in the manor. Sabrina decided to move her spaceship to replace the burned down manor, Snatcher just moved into the spaceship to keep an eye on his daughter)


	2. She's not really dead...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the attempt on her afterlife, Vanessa has survived! Now she seeks revenge on a newly found princess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina (Hat Kid) thinks that when she's trapped in Vanessa's Manor, she's still asleep. Snatcher tries to convince her she's still asleep to get her out of the new manor.

It has been a long day, Sabrina has usually gone out to make a few friends or run a couple errands for her dad. She had gotten on her ship and yawned, sleepy already?

 ** _"What's up kiddo? Feeling sleepy?"_** Snatcher asked. Sabrina nodded as she stretched and yawned. The little hatted princess walked out to her room, she adjusted her bed and took off her hat, she placed her tiny boots on the floor and put her tiny socks inside, she then began to doze off to sleep as she fell onto the bed.

A sudden burst of wind blew the windows open as a red woman picked up the tiny girl and flew off, leaving nothing but a hat and some boots.

**(Four hours later... Hehe, always wanted to do this!)**

_**"That kid has been asleep for 4 hours, I should check it she is ok..."**_ Snatcher says in a worried tone, his metaphorical heart sped up, he flew to the room. Sabrina was gone! The top hat held a tiny note, Snatcher picked it up and read it, angrily he flew off to the location of a supposed new manor.

(The note reads:

 _My dear sweet Prince, I have something you want. That's right, the mistake we made 6 years ago. Come back to me, and I shall let her go. Here is the location of my new manor._ )

**(Sabrina's past, her POV)**

"Ow! Mom!!" I yelled as I placed my hand, tending to my broken rub and aching arm "Why are you hurting me?"

"STOP CALLING ME MOM!" She roared as she hit me with the whip, I screamed in pain. Mom grabbed my ponytail and yanked it hard. I cried and begged, she opened the manor doors as she tossed me outside, I heard the manor doors lock.

"Mom..." I whisper. I remember she would always beat me with a stronger whip and lock me in the basement, which was colder than outside. I heard someone call out my name.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Your mother did this to you again, didn't she?" He asked.

"Daddy, I'm cold..." I whisper he wraps his warm coat around me, he opens the manor doors and lets me inside.

"You won't get off so easily next time, brat." My mom mouthed at me.

**(Present day no one's POV)**

_**"Sabrina? Where are you, kiddo?!"**_ Snatcher yelled. He looked around the manor, but heard a voice coming from a basement, the voice of a little girl.

"Daddy, I'm cold..." The voice whispered weakly. It sounded sad and fearful, those three words helped Snatcher find where his daughter was. He went through the walls and the sight he saw, shocked him. Sabrina was hanging there by her arms, blood trickled from her mouth as she had cuts and bruises on her hands.

"Daddy, I wanna go home... I wanna wake up." She whimpered. He took off the chains and carried her, flying around the basement, he could sense her aura becoming fearful, wishing it was a dream.

 _"My prince..."_ Vanessa says. _"Where are you going with that mistake, my prince?"_ Sabrina whimpered and embraced Snatcher, whispering, begging to be back on her bed, asleep with her dolls.

"I'm scared, Daddy." Sabrina whispered remembering the beatings she received in the basement at the hands of her mother.

 ** _"Go back to sleep, Sabrina. You'll be back in bed soon."_** Snatcher says. He makes some fire from his hand and throws it at Vanessa, she dodges and tries to freeze the both of them.

 _ **"What the peck is wrong with you?!"**_ Snatcher said angrily. He threw some more fire, Vanessa backed up a bit to try to avoid being burned.

 ** _"That's it."_** He says. Snatcher throws more fireballs at Vanessa, she backs up, and eventually is burned by one of them. She tends to the fire as Snatcher escapes with Sabrina in his arms. By the time she puts out the fire, they're gone.

 _"Curse you, brat!!"_ Vanessa yells. Snatcher flew back to Sabrina's spaceship as he placed her in the bed. She whimpered, now she was scared she would get kidnapped again.

 _ **"Oh, what the peck!"**_ Snatcher chuckles. He puts on a special necklace that turns him into King Lukas (The Prince) as he takes off his shoes and socks, places his cape in a spare room with his crown, and wraps his arms around Sabrina.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Sabrina whispered.

"Goodnight, Kiddo. " King Lukas (Snatcher) replied. The ship was quiet, not a single entity _or Vanessa_ was around to disrupt them and for once, Lukas felt happy. He too drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina's past was as sad as I could make it. Originally I was gonna make Sabrina blind from Vanessa's attack. But I went for a happy ending!

**Author's Note:**

> My other story was cancelled because I wanted to create this.


End file.
